1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for increasing the oxygen content of water. More particularly, the invention relates to methods and apparatus for increasing content of water for human consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consumption of bottled water has been increasing for the past several years throughout the world. Bottled water, rather than tap water, is preferred by health conscious individuals for many reasons. Bottled water is generally believed to be of higher purity than tap water, although some bottled water is obtained from municipal tap water supplies. Some bottled water is available from naturally occurring springs which may contain desirable minerals. Other bottled water sources are filtered water and distilled water.
One of the principal factors contributing to the cost of bottled water is the cost of transportation of the bottled water to the consumer. To keep the cost of bottled water to a minimum, the bottling plant should be close to the source of the water and close to the consumer.
Oxygen enhanced bottled water, sometimes referred to as super oxygenated water, is known in the art. Recent claims for increased health benefits for athletes and others consuming oxygen enhanced water has increased demand for oxygen enhanced water.
Exemplary of the related art are the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,413,898; 1,945,435; 4,412,924; 4,902,411; 5,266,216; 5,709,799 and 6,132,609.